tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manhattan Project
Wormquake! is a two-part episode in Season 2 of the TMNT 2012 Tv Series. Both of these episodes aired on Television on March 14, 2014, although they were also released a week and a half early on the site Nick.com. "COWABUNGA!!!" Official Description While earthquakes rock New York City, Leonardo considers asking Splinter for help while facing The Shredder's brand new assassin/bounty hunter, Tiger Claw; Donnie must put aside his small rivalry with Casey in order to uncover a Kraang plot. Plot Synopsis This episode opens up with Karai, Rahzar, and several Foot-Bots who are all tracking down the Turtles and pausing to spy on them from behind a billboard. Rahzar then comments that The Shredder never authorized Karai's little operation, but Karai demands him to be silent, reminding him that she is the one in charge while her father is on his 3-month journey. She then tells him that, if they actually manage to stage an successful ambush for the terrapins this time, they may both receive some credit for once. We then cut to the Turtles who are hopping from rooftop to rooftop, until Leo pauses and starts to sense that something is amiss. Mikey then notices a squirrel chewing on an acorn nearby and sarcastically wonders if it is a potential spy. Suddenly, the Foot Clan strikes and, while Rahzar and the Foot-Bots start get busy fighting Raphael, Michelangelo and Donnie, Leonardo duels with Karai, which he seems to do frequently. Leo then desperately tries to reveal the true circumstances to her - How the Shredder is not her father and that Splinter is her biological relative - but Karai purposely chooses to be heedless to all of this and says that the thing she's interested in is for Leonardo to beg for his dear life. Suddenly, a tremor interrupts the two's intense conversation and catches all of them off-gaurd. Leo is able to push Karai out of the way of a falling brick tower, but then the tower nearly falls on him. The others quickly make haste to free Leo and they discover that he is not very wounded - but, as it turns out, the villains have already escaped off of the building, which makes Leo upset, as he could have potentially changed everything by talking with Karai one on one. Back in the lair, Donatello is showing the others how he has been studying the recent earthquakes. He notes where the primary epicenter is located. He also notices that his monitor is picking up strange energy readings underneath the locations of the earthquakes. This is what causes him to believe that a form of Technology may very well be responsible for each and every one of of them. Elsewhere, Leonardo approaches his sensei, informing him that he tried to tell Karai about the truth in order to get her to venture over to their side for a change. Master Splinter tells him that, if he were living in Japan, 'a face full of Nunchaku' is the punishment that he would get for opening his mouth whenever he wanted. However, Splinter does commend his son, saying that his heart is in the right place, and he begins to think that, perhaps, it is just about time to tell her of the truth. Leo then recommends that he should tell the other guys, too. Unexpectedly, he listens to Leonardo and explains to the other three turtles that, ultimately, during the Shredder's state of anger and irration, he found Miwa near the fire that broke out and purposely took her away to raise her as his own and train her to become a stubborn and ruthless assassin. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey seem to have a very hard time believing that Karai is their sister in a way, and Splinter seems to understand them all too well. He then says that the truth needs to be revealed to Karai, and that this could indeed have the consequences of something very much like an earthquake. Meanwhile, at Shredder's hideout, Karai, the two Mutants, and Baxter Stockman are all discussing when the Shredder will possibly be arriving with his new 'secret weapon'. Bradford then says that he has heard the 'secret weapon' was originally mutated by the Kraang when he was a human child, decades ago. Suddenly, the automatic doors open and, as the Shredder proudly enters through, all of the Foot-Bots arrange themselves and take a bow in unison. Approaching his throne, the Shredder turns to Bradford and comments that he looks terrible. He then tells all of his men that he has just found a new lackey - "The most feared warrior in all of Asia", in his eyes. Then, a menacing Mutant tiger (Tiger Claw) comes in after him. All of the others seem to be rather stunned to see such a menacing-looking beast, and Karai coldly asks why The Shredder has enlisted yet another freak. Right afterward, Tiger Claw becomes mad and tells complains that he's dissapointed with the Foot Clan that Shredder told him all about. Karai then pulls out her sword and Tiger Claw responds by aiming a gun toward her face, but Fishface calmly puts an end to their confrontation. Karai then notices that there is just a stub of a tail on the tiger's back, so she asks how he got this. The Mutant explains that he lost his tail in a duel, and he then says that, one day, he will find that very person who took it and will make them pay dearly. Shredder then tells Karai to treat her brand new ally with lots of respect, as he is Saki's new second-in-command. Karai is appalled by this, saying that she earned this position fair and square. Shredder then sends Tiger Claw off to find & abduct Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's every order. Elsewhere, April and Casey are exploring the rooftops in the city, keeping a sharp eye out for any occuring crime. However, April then hears and spots the Kraang down in a secluded alley way. They are all in a single file line stepping into some type of portal, one by one. The two then jump down, and Casey immediately attacks the final droid that is about to enter. However, this proves to be nothing but a simple distraction so that April can come from behind and outmatch the droid with her Tessen. April then instinctively presses a button in the middle of the piece of Tech, which causes the apparent potal to dissipate and the Tech then falls to the ground. April remarks that they should bring it back to Donnie for him to carefully investigate. Casey begins to wonder about what's keeping them from taking it to an actual laboratory, but April's only response is that Donnie is surprisingly advanced. In the sewer lair, Donnie inspects the Tech, and April shows him the button to activate/deactivate the portal. Donnie is immediately intrigued by this, as expected. Raph then decides that he should make the daredevil move of jumping directly into the center of it, which also prompts Casey, April and Donnie to all join him. Mikey joins them as well, and thus, Leo is reluctantly forced to do so as well. Right after they go through, however, another earthquake makes Donnie’s lab rattle a little bit, and some falling debris hits the top of the portal and causes it to deactivate itself, leaving the team stuck on the other side... Upon entering, everyone is very interested by the countless number of portal doorways, along with the suprisingly impressive views of what seem to be other dimensions. Leo then tells his team to start searching for a way home, and they begin to do so, but the entire group pauses when they happen to see the 1987 incarnations of the Turtles, Casey, and April in one of the portal views!!! They then spot one of the several portals that goes all the way back to Dimension X, the infamous home of the Kraang. However, a few large Bio-droids then exit out of this doorway and start to aggressively attack the Turtles. They prove to be quite a challenge (alot like they were in "The Mutation Situation"), but the team works together to slay several of the droids. However, the last remaining one manages to knock Mikey, Leo, and Raph through a portal when their backs are turned, which zaps them into a grabage dumpster somewhere in an alley in the center of Manhattan. They are relieved that they are back in their home town, but Raph is upset that the others are still trapped where they just were. Meanwhile, both Tiger Claw and Karai are staking out the alley ways, and luckily for them, they find the Turtles in the alley that they just appeared in. Tiger Claw quickly reminds Karai of their plan, before jumping down and stopping the Turtles in their very tracks. At first, the Turtles laugh at Tiger Claw's appearance and start making jokes about him, but this is cut short when the tiger promptly introduces himself and begins firing his two modified revolvers at the Turtles. He is suprisingly powerful, and the Turtles find themselves overwhelmed by both him and his artilery very quickly. So, Mikey advises that they should to take to the high ground and they do just that, but Tiger Claw pursues them with the use of his jetpack. Meanwhile, Casey, April, and Donnie manage to grab onto the very last Bio-droid and push it right into one of the portals going to Dimension X. However, several Kraang (whom are forcing an odd worm creature through an exit with a bunch of stunners) are fully aware of the threesome that are spying on them, so they send another relatively large squad of ordinary Kraang droids through a portal to confront them. The Kraang command the trio to surrender, much to their total reluctance. They then take them into a New York City subway through a nearby portal. Meanwhile, the Turtles are still being fired upon while against fighting a tough battle against Tiger Claw. At some point during the chaos, Raph is unfortunately pinned down with a net that Tiger Claw lets loose from one of his weapons, and all of them are subsequently incapicated for a moment. Tiger Claw then jumps at the opportunity to seize one of Mikey's legs and picks him up, threatening to drop him down a very long chimney (this was seemingly wrecked by one of the earthquakes). The other two Turtles gape in shock when they see that their little brother is about to perish. Obviously, Leo would never allow anything like this to happen and demands to have a choice of some sort. Leo is immediately given the chance to 'summon' his Master Splinter for some assistance. He clearly knows that it is a trap for his sensei, but, at this point, he has little care. In the lair, Splinter answers his son's urgent call and tells him that he will be on his way very shortly. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw has already tied up the three turtles with rope, and, having suffered through plenty of patience in his lifetime, claims that their lives will end here and now. He then begins to push them very slowly towards the side of the chimney, and Mikey uses this moment to apologizie to Raph for having eaten his very last slice of chocolate-pepperoni Pizza...Just when all seems lost, Splinter arrives on the scene and demands his sons to be let free. Tiger Claw then begins firing freeze-rays at Splinter with one of his weapons, but splinter dodges all of the attacks. Splinter then jumps down to the level where Tiger Claw is, but the latter moves out of the way by using his jetpack. While being shot at, Splinter manages to weave through the blasts and then tosses some pieces of brick towards Tiger Claw with his cane. This does actually knock him off-balance for a second, but he then takes his large sword out of it's holster and claims that he will now slice Splinter into nothing but bite-sized morsels.... Meanwhile, April, Casey, and Donnie are still being lead by the Kraang to go somewhere (which is completely unkown). Casey then falsely says that the Kraang mentioned feeding them something, but April corrects that they probably mentioned feeding them to something earlier. Casey, unwilling to have such a brutal thing happen to him, decides to make an abrupt move and outmatches one of the Kraang droids behind himself. April and Donnie then join in on the action as well, and Donnie manages to hit a sewer wheel with his staff, causing a bunch of toxic fumes to immobolize and incapacitate all of the droids. They then successfully escape through a door, which leads them into a large, wide, and short tunnel, which Donnie claims were used into the 18th century. At the very end of the tunnel, a gargantuan creature, along with a bunch of Kraang, come into their view. April then quickly takes note of the fact that the Kraang are seemingly 'milking' the giant, imported worm for Mutagen Ooze!!! And Donnie quickly comes to the conclusion that this process is exactly how the Ooze is created; the idea obviously disgusts all of them. However, unbeknownst to them at first, a smaller worm is sitting right behind April and, after Casey whacks it with a hockey stick, the Kraang are alerted of their presence. The Kraang then release one of the creatures (known as the Kraathatrogons) and it begins to attack Donnie, April and Casey all at once. Meanwhile, dozens upon dozens of ninja shurikens and other weapons are being thrown at one another in Splinter and Tiger Claw's duel. During the fray, Tiger Claw manages to slice Splinter's weapon in two, but this does not stop Splinter, as he starts avoiding Tiger claw's attacks and gains a sheer advantage when he seizes his opponent's sword. Splinter then starts slowly pushing him towards an edge of the building with open-fisted strikes to pressure points near Tiger Claw's chest and torso. Master Splinter aims the sword directly at Tiger Claw, intending to finish him off, but, just out of sight, Karai is holding a blowgun in both of her hands and she fires a dart right out of it, managing to hit Splinter in the back of the neck. At first, Splinter tugs it out and examines it, but then he begins to loose his balance and he falls over, sprawled on the ground. Karai then appears from behind a corner and stands over Splinter, smiling at her victory. All that Splinter is able to say is "MIWA...", before falling unconscious. Karai then turns her attention to a desperate Leonardo, who tells her to spare the life of her real father. However, a wary Karai views this only as a way to get Splinter out of harm's way, but Leo tries to assure her that it isn't. Having heard enough of him, Karai raises her sword and prepares to deal the finishing blow! Part 2 Karai prepares to slay Leonardo once and for all, but her attack is blocked by Tiger Claw's weapon. Tiger Claw reminds her that the Shredder wants to have the pleasure of eliminating the Turtles himself. Karai reluctantly agrees, and the two then begin to approach the paralyzed Splinter. Splinter quickly stands up, however, and shoots a few of his several remaining ninja stars at the ropes binding his sons, which ends up freeing them. He instructs his sons to flee, just as he is kicked down by Tiger Claw. Leo does not want to leave his sensei for dead, but Raph tells him that they have no other option but to come back for him later. Tiger Claw quickly begins to chase them, but Mikey uses a smoke bomb to make their escape. So, both Tiger Claw and Karai feel that they should take an unconscious Splinter back to Shredder. Meanwhile, under New York City, Donnie, April and Casey are frantically running away from the Kraathatrogon. Casey does manage to slow the creature by using a paint bomb to throw down it's mouth and into it's palate (which only distracts it briefly). After making a sudden change of directions, Donnie spots a nearby sewer ladder, and tells both April and Casey to grab on to his Bo. April quickly grabs on, but, after she is secured, Casey tries to grab onto Donnie’s Bo as well. However, the Kraathatrogon comes up, swallows him whole, and quickly wiggles away. April is very upset that Casey is now gone, and, naturally, so is Donatello. Back at their Lair, Leo is putting a wrap around one of Mikey’s arm wounds. Raph then blames Leo for getting Splinter involved in the situation to begin with. Leo responds that he had but no choice. With a 'vehement' speech on the behalf of Mikey, he convinces all of them that they must rescue Splinter since they know the whereabouts of the Shredder’s lair. The Turtles then steel themselves and gear up to save their sensei. Donnie and April soon reach the surface. April still feels increasingly sad about the loss of Casey, and she tells Donnie that they will need to stop those Kraang worms at any cost. Donnie agrees, and says that they must go to the one and only person who knows more about Kraang than anyone, Jack Kurtzman. So, they go to his apartment and explain the terrible situation. However, as it turns out, Kurtzman already possesses tons of photos and knowledge regarding the worms and he has dubbed this Kraang scheme “The Manhattan Project” as well. In the Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw is pouring a small pail of water on a shivering Splinter, thus waking him up. The Shredder then enters the scene, along with Karai. He tells both Xever and Bradford that they must leave the area for the time being. Afterward, he immediately approaches Splinter and purposely tries to exacerbate things by telling him that he has grown to be 'a wretched rat-man only waiting to be put out of his misery'. Splinter retorts that, at least he is not someone who wears a mask, hiding the low amount of humanity that they have left. Shredder says that Splinter is the one and only reason that he wears his signature helmet. The Shredder then extends one of his gauntlets and prepares to kill his mortal enemy. However, Karai halts his horrible action. The Shredder asks why she would dare to try and stop him, to which Karai replies that executing a sworn enemy while the latter is poisoned and chained is just improper. She then recommends allowing Splinter to perish with the slightest bit of honour and in a combat situation, preferably. Tiger Claw ends up siding with Karai on this one. Thus, The Shredder offers Splinter one last chance to inhale and exhale before fighting with him. Splinter asks Karai why she chose to help him. Karai responds that he might have just looked like he was so pathetic. He then mentions how Karai has the same spirit that her mother had, which frustrates her. After Karai tells him that he destroyed tons of lives, Splinter faintly says that it was Oroku Saki. However, Karai doesn't her his words, as he says this while he's passing out. Meanwhile, Kurtzman tells April and Donnie that he hasn't the slightest clue of how to stop the colossal worms, but he does know that the Kraang sometimes climb onto their backs and ride them around by pulling on their attenae every so often. Donnie then sees that there is a can of salt sitting on a table in front of him and comes up with a possible, yet strange idea. Donnie simply says the word "Salt" outloud, but before April can ask what he means, she receives a call from Casey, who reveals that he is inside of the worm's digestive tract, but, nevertheless, he is still unharmed. April promises that they will be at his aid shortly.... Meanwhile, Leo is climing up the side of the Foot Headquarters with the usage of Tegaki. After destroying a couple Foot-Bots that were put on gaurd, he successfully gains entry into the building and jumps down several platforms until he has reached his sensei. However, the throne room is then lit up with dozens of orange lights at the sidelines, and this is when the Shredder appears from behind his throne. Just when Leo is about to pull out his twin weapons, Tiger Claw (along with the two other Mutants and Baxter) appears and twists his arm, disarming him and knocking him onto the floor. The Shredder then asks where the other three Turtles are, but Tiger Claw, using his very keen sense of smell, says that he senses no one else in the area. The Shredder then removes his own cape, breaks the bindings around Splinter's arms, and instructs Leo to watch in horror as the retribution with Splinter is finally carried out to the end. In spite of being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid just a few of Shredder's attacks, but Yoshi is then kicked hard in the torso, sending him flying a good length of the way across the room. Shredder then picks him up and is about to put him out of his misery for CERTAIN, when yet another earthquake occurs, catching the Shredder and his henchman off-gaurd. Not only that - but our heroes then enter, armed with some handy fire crackers, which they actually use to distract the villains' attention and escape the building with their sensei. A VERY close call. Meanwhile, April and Donnie find their way back underground and Donnie begins to use his staff to bang on the railroad tracks, creating a vibration that he hopes will attract the worm. This plan ends up working - and the worm soon arrives on the scene. Donnie then reveals that he has been carrying a bag with cans that are filled with salt. April asks why he is planning on using salt, and Donnie explains that little molecules from salt can actually seep into the worm's blood cells and slow it down a bit. April then throws a can of salt right near Donnie and he responds by hitting it with his staff, causing the can to fly right at the worm's face and it hits it's mark. This simple process is repeated again and again and again until, finally, the worm is stopped and it spits out Casey. However, problems are long from over - as they come to realize that the Kraang still have the absolutely ginormous Kraathatrogon in their possession. They could simply release it at any given time... Meanwhile, the other Turtles are still escaping with their sensei. However, they are secretly followed by Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Karai yet again. The bad guys and the heroes then engage in an inevitable face off, and Splinter conceals himself while resting and meditating, desperately trying to get the poison to leave his system. After a little while, this does ring true, and just when Tiger Claw is about to finish off Leonardo with his bare hands, Splinter bravely steps in, grabs the Mutant by the arm and then drops him to the ground. The Turtles are very happy when they see that their master is back in action. The team then vows to conclude the face-off. Back with Casey, April, and Donnie. Donnie plans on trying to reverse the polarity of the portal in the room, while both April and Casey successfully pose as diversions. While Donnie pries open the perplexing piece of Technology, April comes up with a good idea: Climbing on the back of one of the worms and guiding them around by tugging on both of their antenna, which Kurtzman had mentioned. This actually works - and she then orders the worm to go up to the surface (exactly where our heroes are engaged in yet another large battle). Another earthquake ends up causing Karai to fall off the edge of the building (though she survives) and Splinter feels that he should save her, but Tiger Claw steps on his tail and utterly prevents him from doing so. The worm - along with April and Casey on it - then emerge by busting through a manhole cover. Everyone is quite shocked to see this, but Tiger Claw is not and is still intent on eliminating Splinter.... After being knocked out of the battle briefly, Tiger Claw jumps right back in, though he is then knocked directly into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon, partially due to his jetpack malfunctioning. Elsewhere, Donnie has managed to reverse the portal's polarity and everything (including the worm, April, and Casey) start flying towards it and into it. However, Donnie shuts it down at the last possible second and both Casey and April are saved. On the rooftop, all of the team members regroup and Splinter is proud that all of his sons were courageous in the face of battle. The Police are then shown down below as they investigate the giant hole in the ground. Every single one of the Turtles is happy that they have succeeded in their own right this time. Raph is prompted to wonder where Karai could have ran off to, while April still cannot believe that such a wicked person is Splinter's daughter. Splinter thinks that Karai will believe the truth some day, but that is her own decision to make and she will need to do it on her own time. Unbeknownst to them, Karai is sitting behind the billboard that's near them. She hears everything that is said, and she finally seems to question the morose attitude that she's been having. The team then celebrate the victory, while Mikey curiously asks where that giant worm could have gone. The scene switches to the world of the 1987 series, where the four Turtles are up on the rooftop eating slices of Pizza in front of the Channel 6 building. Just then, one of the Kraang worms emerges in the middle of the street and starts chasing tons of people all around, causing them to panic greatly. All of the Turtles observe this, thinking that 'the pesky Shredder and Krang' must be behind this. They then vow to take down the 'creepy crawler' - and then get yet another well-deserved Pizza. They jump into action with their famous, classic catchphrase: "COWABUNGA!!!" Character Debuts *Tiger Claw *Kraathatrogon *1987 Turtles Video Trivia *This episode code is 997 (possibly the episode number overall for all of the animated series; 1987, 2003, and 2012) *The theme song sequence was minorly changed prior to this episode. The cameos of Spider Bytez, Snakeweed, The Rat King and Dogpound have all been replaced by a Squirrelanoid, Slash, Mutagen Man, Rahzar and Tiger Claw. Instead of Donnie coming out of the sewers, Mikey kicking down the Kraang, and Leo slicing apart a couple of Kraangdroids, they have all been replaced by a clip of the Turtles using their gaff hook guns. *Both The Kraathatrogons and Tiger Claw debut in this episode. *This episode was released more than two weeks early (March 2, 2014) by official distributors for the series, including nick.com. *Kurtzman makes a return in this episode. *Casey gets a T-Phone of his own. * His ring tone is not the 80s TMNT theme, but the ingame theme from Nintendo's NES video game "Ice Hockey" - rather well suited for his character. *The Kraang Biotroid returns. It has been rebuilt and a second and third one have been made. *The episode is titled Wormquake. But in the episode it says that it is called "The Manhattan Project". It is unkown if this is an error or not. *The title is a reference to the NES Ninja Turtles video game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project. *Shredder went to Japan for urgent business - Finding and recruiting Tiger Claw may have been a part of this. *It is revealed that Splinter has a "Cheese Phone" which the Turtles use to call him when they are in serious danger. This gag is an obvious reference to the Bat Phone of the 1966 Batman television series as well as the various phones used in multiple TMNT incarnations. *When April and Donnie go to visit Jack Kurtzman, he exclaims "Great Caesar's Ghost!". This is the catchphrase of Daily Planet editor Perry White from the Superman Comics. *During a fight with the Kraang, Casey references the first live-action film, mentioning that you need crumpets to understand cricket. *The Portals in the underground complex bear a resemblance to Stargates, especially how when the portal closes, a water-like effect occurs. *The classic Turtles make brief appearances in this episode. This is the first time the orignal Turtles voice actors of the 1987 show have reprised thier roles in over 20 years. In the crossover Turtles Forever, the '87 Turtles were voiced by 4kids actors. *This is the second episode in a row that features Casey being anducted and nearly killed; the first one being Of Rats and Men. *There are several references to Frank Herbert's "Dune" and more likely the 1984 movie adaptation by Davyd Lynch in this episode such as the Krang riding the worms like the Fremen. Donnie hits the rail with his Bo staff in order to attract the worm with vibrations like the Thumpers the Fremen used to attract the giant Sandworms of Arrakis. The "demise" of Tiger Claw being devoured by the Kraathatrogon is also a direct homage to the way Baron Vladimir Harkonnen gets swallowed by a Sandworm after being poisoned by Alia and his gravity belt malfunctions. The Kraathatrogon themselves share very familiar physiology with the sandworms of Arrakis such as their mouths and inner rows of sharp teeth. *Casey encounters the Kraang for the very first time. Errors *During the scene when Shredder tried to finish Splinter, Baxter Stockman's collar with the Mutagen Ooze is gone. *Another error occurred when the Turtles, April, and Casey were looking through the portal to Dimension X. The screenshot with April and Mikey is reversed. You can tell because the 5 on April's shirt is backwards, April's hair is swung to her left, and Mikey has 4 freckles on his right cheek and 5 on the left when it should be the other way around. *In the scene where the gang are fighting the Biotroids in Dimension X, Leo slices the first Biotroid's Kraang suit apart, and, afterwards, Leo stands on the Biotroid's chest. However, in the next scene, you can see that the Biotroid is laying on the ground face down, instead of up. *When Rahzar is telling everyone that "The Kraang turned him into a Mutant when he was a kid decades ago.", the closed captioning mistakenly translated it as "The crying turned him into a Mutant when he was a kid decades ago." Splinter's Wisdom *Speaking to Shredder*'' "All these years...you continue to deceive yourself. And everyone around you."'' *Speaking to Karai* '' "You have your mother's sprirt. So fierce and yet...so scared."'' Gallery COWABUNGA DUDES!.png Baby.jpg 640px-Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo3 1280.png Tmnt size3.jpg|"COWABUNGA!!" Tumblr inline n1u6hfH9T21rs6ibf.png|The 1987 versions of the turtles see the city attacked by the Kraathatrogon... Workquake picture.png|The turtles and friends see their counterparts from the 1987 TV show from the other side of one of the portals. Worm.JPG Baby.jpg tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o5_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o4_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o3_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o2_500.png tumblr_n1tutwZokV1tregt2o1_500.png Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo1 1280.png Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo2 1280.png We're trap!.jpg Tumblr inline n1u6hfH9T21rs6ibf.png And then we order pizza!.jpg 640px-Tumblr n1tviiUhWd1t39q0vo3 1280.png Tmnt size3.jpg COWABUNGA DUDES!.png Kraathatrogon peaceful face.jpg The worm quake.jpg Kraathatrogon larva upset.jpg Kraathatrogon milking.jpg The kraathatrogon.jpg S213-14 1907.jpg T.jpg Dimension X.png Wormquake Biotroid.png Tumblr n1torlFR5A1trn7zao1 1280.png Are you a spy?.jpg Wormquake Kraatrathagon .jpg Ppprjehe.jpg imakekeme.jpg|link=My mate imagedddddd.jpg|link=My mate Rape.jpg|link=My mate imagegfddddf.jpg|link=My mate ch.jpeg|To the Cheese Phone! cn.jpeg|It may look like cheese, but you can't eat it. F96e54dbcee3555ce6886378863916b2 350934.jpg F96e54dbcee3555ce6886378863916b2 1002251.jpg 993576.jpg